The Ex Lover And The New
by SweetGoldStar
Summary: SPOILERS:Just warning you,there are small spoilers for the season 4 finale! With Booth's memory lost, how will he react when Sully comes back and makes Booth believe that he's Brennan's boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! Okay so this is my first fanfic here and actually it's also one of the first I have written. I'm a Dutch girl so I already apologise if there are errors in here, my English isn't perfect, feel free to let me know, I like to learn. I live in Belgium so actually I haven't seen the season finale yet but of course I've already heard about the famous three words "who are you" by now. This story picks up after Booth has left the hospital for a few days and he still doesn't have his memory back. Reviews are very welcome, good critics can be helpful, but please be nice, I'm not a real writer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters, unfortunately!**

* * *

"Angela, have you got a minute?"

Angela looked up from her computer and saw Booth standing in the doorway of her office, nervously playing with the zipper of his jacket.  
"Sure, come on in."

Booth walked through and took a chair in front of Angela's desk.

"So what can I do for you G-man?"

He looked up at her, not too sure whether he should actually say this.

"Well errrrr, actually I was asked not to tell this to anyone but...well I guess it's that which makes me kind of suspicious...I don't know, I'm probably just being paranoid. But that's not really a shocker lately, is it?"

Angela smiled at him. "Hey, it's okay, you can tell me, whatever it is."

Booth nodded, trying to find the exact words.

"I got a call from Sully, you know a former colleague of mine?"  
Booth wasn't sure if Angela had ever met him.

"Yeah, two years ago, when you uhh..." Angela figured it was best not to mention the fact he got into therapy because he shot a clown on an ice-cream truck, that wasn't really such a great memory to just drop on him like that.  
"...when you were unable to work you set Bren up with him, as a temporarily partner you know and errr later as a couple."

Booth looked confused, trying to remember all this but as for now he came up blank and decided not to give it any more thought at that moment, it was not what he came to Angela for.

"Anyway he asked me for a favour and he told me not to mention it to anyone."

Angela didn't like the sound of this. "What did he ask you?"

"He said that he and Brennan were a couple and that he had been away for a while, for business or something and now he was back and he wanted to surprise her with a romantic dinner. I mean, I thought Brennan didn't like surprises, but of course I could be wrong, my mind isn't really one to trust right now and he probably knows what she likes so...I didn't even know she had a boyfriend."

"What favour did he want?" Booth was a little shocked by Angela's sudden change of mood, but he continued nonetheless.

"He enquired that I'd get her to her apartment, so she wouldn't know it was for him you know. But I don't even know where her apartment is, so that would be quite stupid. And then he asked me if he could just borrow my apartment for the afternoon. I was a little reluctant about it all first, I don't know why, but eventually I figured that after everything that happened over the last few days, she could use some time to relax, she deserves some fun, so I agreed. It just kept bugging me though, for some reason I felt like I had to tell someone. And I thought it wouldn't be a big deal to tell you, I mean it's not like Brennan is going to find out, right? I'm not really spoiling the surprise..."

Angela sighed heavily and Booth could only wonder why. He searched his brain, trying to find out if he had done something wrong after all, having no memory could be damn tiresome sometimes.

"Did I do something wrong?", he finally asked, barely audible.

"I honestly don't know Booth, I'm not sure how Brennan's going to react to this, I don't know how she feels towards him."

Booth looked at her, not understanding. She sighed again.

"Okay, I know we all agreed not to tell you too many things because you should remember this all on your own, on your own time, but I guess I have to tell you the whole story here or you'll never understand any of it. Something like 2 years ago, like I said before, Bren and Sully got partnered up and I think it's partly because of you they started dating. Mostly that went fine, they were a fine couple. After a while though Sully decided to do a sailing trip, with his boat which he'd called Temperance, after Brennan. He planned on sailing to the Caribbean and he asked Brennan to go with him. She considered this, asked our opinions..."

Booth interrupted there: "What did we tell her?".

Angela briefly smiled at this. "We told her that she had to do what she thought was best for her, to follow her heart, although we all would've missed her very much. As you can already guess she eventually decided not to go. Like she couldn't leave her job and stuff like that, all that kind of crap."

Booth frowned at this, but Angela just continued, she would come back at this later.

"Sully decided to leave anyway, alone."

She saw Booth getting even more confused because of this and had to suppress a smile.

"Bren ended up waving him out at the harbour and alone once again, well alone...you know what I mean. I don't think she heard from him ever since. So I'm not really sure how she'll take this, I don't know how she feels about the whole thing now, or about him for that matter."

Booth didn't really know what to feel or to think. "But he said..."

"I know, it's not your fault Booth, you just trusted that what he said was true, you have no other choice, you don't remember."

"I shouldn't have believed him that easily, I should've..."

"Booth, look at me. It's not your fault. He's your friend, you just assumed what he said was the truth and you wanted to do Brennan a favour, that's really nice of you. Now we better do something! What time did you have to ask her to be at your apartment?"

Booth seemed to have to snap out of it before he was able to answer. "12.30"

Angela checked her watch. "Okay it's 12.22, if we hurry we might be there only a little after her. We can eavesdrop at your door, which I of course never do otherwise, and if it gets to noisy we can intervene."

She grinned at him widely and quickly grabbed her purse and coat. When they neared the door something hit Angela.

"How did you get here anyway? You're not allowed to drive alone yet."

"Since I got kicked out of my own apartment, I walked here."

Angela looked shocked. "You walked all the way here? Are you crazy? Booth you shouldn't do that in your condition, Brennan would kill us both if she came to know this!"

"What did I have to do? I couldn't sit the entire day on the stairs of my apartment building, now could I? And Sully had others things to do than drive me around. I didn't even see him, he asked me to leave the spare key somewhere. He wasn't really concerned about where I was going to stay while he used my apartment."

Angela seemed a little more pleased. "Now if Brennan finds out, she's going to kill him!"

Booth couldn't help but laugh with her. They got into Ange's car and drove to his apartment.

Once there, they ran straight up to his apartment and held still at his door.

Angela laid her head against the door, trying to hear whether Brennan was already there and if everyone was still alive in case the answer to the first question was yes.

Of course, she thought, Brennan may not get angry. But, she continued soon, that didn't really sound very Brennan-ish, she just wasn't one to throw herself at somebody and then start to tell how much she missed them.

She was brought back out of her reverie when she could clearly hear Brennan raise her voice.

"Oh oh, that ain't going well!"

Without any more hesitation both Booth and Angela stormed into his apartment.

Brennan, who was standing with her back to them, quickly turned and she was clearly not happy, it was not what Booth had had in mind when he thought he'd give her an afternoon of relaxing.

He felt like he had to apologize. "I...I'm really sorry Temperance, I didn't know..."

She seemed to calm down a little, seeing how upset he was becoming.  
"Booth it's not your fault, you have amnesia."

She turned around, facing Sully. "You on the other hand know pretty damn well what's all going on and I can't believe that you got it into your head that you can just come back after more than 2 years, organize some dinner and expect everything to be okay. How can anyone ever think such a thing?"

Sully clearly wasn't happy with the sudden company.  
"Hey Booth, I thought I asked you to lend me your apartment for the day hey and to not tell anyone. So Tempe and I could have some private time."

Brennan seemed to be getting furious.  
"Oh you had it all figured out, didn't you? You just forgot the small part where you should've figured that I wouldn't be pleased with this!"

Angela chose this moment to throw herself into the discussion. "Thank God he decided to come and tell somebody after all, otherwise my best friend might be hurt now or you'd be dead."

Because of the discussion nobody paid any attention to Booth's face, all sorts of memories came rushing through him, about Sully and 'Tempe', but also about him and Bones, their cases, the Squints and everything they'd been through over the years.

It was so much to take in at once that it almost became too much. He searched and found some support from the little table standing next to his door.

Sully seemed to be getting mad as well. "Oh yeah, playing the super-best-friend hey Angela. If it wouldn't have been for you and some other morons, we would be happy now. She would've gone with me two years ago!"

Brennan couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It's not because of them I didn't go with you Sully, I'm an independent woman, I can make my own decisions!"

"Oh that's crap Tempe, don't you see? They made you stay here, they played with your mind! We were perfectly happy together, we were a great couple. Why else would we have separated than because of these selfish idiots who don't think you deserve to be happy? They just want to keep you here because you are good for their careers and stuff, but they don't give a damn about what's good for you!"

If Brennan wouldn't have snapped, Angela would've done it for her.

"You think our relationship was so great Sully? Then how come you left me? Clearly we didn't 'love' each other enough to stay together! I didn't care enough for you to leave my life behind and you didn't offer to stay, I think that pretty much says it all. They do care Sully, they do want what's best for me, it's you that only cares for your own benefit! Even if there ever was anything between us, it's definitely over now! Did you honestly think I would sit around and wait more than two years, in case you might come back? I've moved on, I've changed and I've had other lovers since you left."

He came closer to Brennan, pointing a threatening finger at her.

"You just sleep with anyone who crosses your path, don't you? You're a slut, you should be happy I still want you after all of this!"

Booth finally managed to get his thoughts sorted out a little and decided to join in the discussion again, no way he would let Sully talk about 'his' Bones like that.

"That's enough Sully, I will not let you talk about her like that any longer. You were a friend of mine and I thought I was yours too, but clearly I was wrong. You heard about my amnesia and you took advantage of that to get to her. You knew that if I had my memory I wouldn't let you anywhere near her that easily. Clearly I was right, I don't recognize you Sully, I really don't!"

Brennan was confused, did Booth just make this up out of everything Angela had told him and what he had heard here? How else did he know what to say? Or did he make it all up? Brennan quickly stopped thinking about it when the argument continued.

Sully obviously didn't care about the amnesia, he snapped at Booth.

"You were always after her, weren't you? Wanting to break us up all the time. And what? You still didn't get her into your bed? You call me an idiot, but at least I managed to do that! And it's not really that hard with her is it? Or is it something else, you scared she'll think you're the worst she ever slept with?"

Booth was boiling with anger now.  
"You do not speak about her like that!"

The fury brought back Booth's headache, once again he sought support from the table next to him. This time it didn't go unnoticed.

"Booth are you okay?" Brennan looked at him, concern all over her face.

"Yeah, it's fine, not important right now Bones."

It only took Brennan a second before she realized what he had said and her eyes grew wide.

Her voice was barely above a whisper: "What did you just say?"

"That I'm fine, it doesn't matter right now."

He had to know that that wasn't what she meant, was he playing dumb with her or did she just imagine him calling her that?

She was still whispering when she answered. "You called me..."

"Bones.", he added, his voice not much louder than hers.

All of a sudden a smile broke through on her face and before he really knew what was happening she already threw her arms around him.

"Booth, you're back!" He was smiling now too. "Yeah Bones, I'm back."

She was so happy that she momentarily forgot all about Sully and the current situation, it was a whole weight falling off her shoulders.

"I'm so glad you have your memory back!"

"Me too Bones, me too. I wonder how I could ever forget you in the first place."

Sully decided that the little intervention had taken long enough and snorted audibly.

Brennan felt her annoyance rise again. "You really think I'm a slut?"

She was trying her best not to show how hurt she was. Brennan's refreshing about the previous statement made Angela mad as well.

"You son of a bitch, you've got some nerve! Where do you get the right to talk about her and the rest of us like that? You've got absolutely no idea what you're talking about! I will not let you treat my best friends and myself included like that! You don't deserve her and Booth didn't deserve what you did to him either. Don't try to make us all look bad Sully, we all want what's best for Bren, every single one of us. If she decided to go with you we would have been happy for her, although we would've missed her. But seeing you like this, I am so glad that she decided to stay. Cause she's way better off here! And don't say I'm trying to brainwash her again or something cause hell I'm just saying it, the way it is!"

Brennan was focused on Angela, trying not to cry, and didn't see Sully coming, pinning her to the wall and trying to kiss her. She ducked away as quick as possible and started pushing him away.

"You're pathetic!", she screamed filled with anger and tears, "I can't believe I ever dated you in the first place, I never loved you and I never will! You're a jerk, I don't ever want to see you again. Get out!"

By this time Booth was next to her, throwing a protective arm around her and pulling her a little closer to him. Sully didn't seem completely convinced to leave yet.

"GET OUT!", none of them had ever heard Brennan this hysterical, Sully grabbed everything he could find on his way out and stumbled out of the apartment, clearly shocked by Brennan's outburst.

Brennan was still trying to catch her breath when she broke out in tears and Booth pulled her in a complete hug.

Even Angela was shaking, though her friend hadn't said anything to her, she wanted to say something but wasn't sure whether her voice would actually let her.

"Err okay, I guess I should go, let you guys talk you know…alone…and stuff. I uhh should tell the others the good news, about Booth's recovery you know. Anyway we should celebrate, tonight, a little party. I'll text you when and where."

And with these words Angela left as well, leaving Booth and Brennan in the middle of his living room, hugging each other.

When the door closed Brennan let out a breath she didn't know she was still holding. Booth seemed to pull her even closer with that and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"You know, you just kicked somebody out of my house.", Booth said, giving her his cocky grin. She couldn't help but laugh along.

After that they were silent for a few moments again, until he broke it. "I'm sorry", he said again, for more than one reason, not just because of the thing with Sully, but also for forgetting her and everything else she had suffered for since his surgery.

She looked up at him from her spot on his neck. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. None of it was your fault, Booth."

They were quiet for a few moments, before Booth broke the silence again. "You know, I've got to give Sully credit for the decoration. That table doesn't look bad."

Brennan followed his gaze to his nicely made table and couldn't help but laugh, 'her' Booth was certainly back.

"Well how about we see what we can find here, can't throw it all away, now can we?" Booth gave her his goofiest grin and led her to the table, taking her chair for her and letting her sit on it before getting the plate out of the oven.

They had a very nice and cozy meal, enjoying each other's company, finally being Booth and Bones again.

After dessert they had moved from the table to his sofa where they just made some small talk, until Brennan decided she really had some things to say.

Booth saw her face turn serious and wondered what was about to come. She looked like she wanted to say something, something important, but he thought he had some big announcements to make himself.

Of course he thought that whatever she had to say, wouldn't be anything like what he had figured out these last few weeks.

"Booth I think we should talk. Well technically I am the one who wants to say something, but it's only logical to assume that you will participate in this conversation, for it wouldn't be a real conversation without two people who actually talk."

She was just rambling to not have to say what was really bugging her, but she would have to come clean eventually, so she took a deep breath, sighed deeply and paused for a moment, searching for words.

"First I want to ask you not to interrupt, please don't say anything until I'm done. I don't think I'll manage to say everything I need to otherwise." When she saw him nodding, she continued.

"Sully said the real reason I didn't want to go with him was because of you, because I didn't want to leave you. Well honestly I don't know if he's right or not. I'm pretty sure I didn't stay for you consciously, but subconsciously? I don't know.

Point is that if I would stand for that exact same ultimatum today, I would stay and I would know it was mainly for you. I can't tell whether it's always been like that or if it's just like that now, and it frustrates me, not to know something. But there really is no point about analyzing it further, cause considering my emotional difficulties I'm probably not going to figure it out anyway. The important thing is that I wouldn't doubt to stay now.

When you went into surgery and reacted poorly to the anesthetics…it was one of the scariest moments of my life. When I heard you fell in a coma, I…I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to tell everyone. I sat there for four days, hoping you would wake up, knowing what the chances were and when you woke up…I've never been more relieved in my entire life. I can't even describe how it felt when you asked me who I was."

She tried to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, but she wasn't really successful. She avoided Booth's eyes, which were watery too.

"I knew it wasn't your fault, or the doctor's, but I just felt like I had to get mad at somebody, like somebody had to be the blame for this. I just kept wondering what you did to deserve that, what I did to deserve that.

I'm not saying that this has been a good thing for all of us, I don't believe in such a crap like 'it only made our family closer' and that stuff. I mean of course we were all worried and we all sought some comfort with each other, but I really don't want to search for good stuff coming out of the bad. I never did and I could have done it a hundred times in the past if I wanted to. But it did make me realize one thing, I can't imagine my life without you.

For the past four years, you've always been there whenever I needed you, you helped me through a lot of difficult situations and I know by now I couldn't have done some things without you. People say they can't live without someone, I think that's irrational, you're perfectly capable of living without certain people and it really isn't because they die that you die too, it's physically impossible. So I'm not going to say that, I could live without you…I just don't want to.

I care for you Booth and I trust you. People come and go in my life, but somehow I always trust that you will stay. You've taught me a lot Booth, about life itself, about love. That word had absolutely no meaning to me before you came into my life and maybe I'm still not entirely sure what love is, but I'm starting to think that I have an idea of what it's like. I know it can hurt very much, but I have to stop shying myself away from it, I came to realize that you can't have happiness without pain.

I know there's a line, maybe that's exactly why I didn't face this sooner, maybe I'm scared of losing you, of losing what we have, but I want to be honest with you, always. And I'm done lying to everyone including myself, someone once told me that you shouldn't have any 'what ifs' in your life.

Somehow I feel like I don't deserve to say these words, because I don't know if I fully know what I'm saying, but I think I love you Booth. And if there really is someone out there for everyone, someone you're meant to spent the rest of your life with, then I think I already found that person. I've never believed in long lasting relationships. But if I would consider to spend the rest of my life with only one person, then it would be you." She kept staring at her hands, which were folded awkwardly in her lap. He gently cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her head, forcing her to look at him.

"You know, although I couldn't remember you, I immediately felt comfortable with you. It didn't matter that I couldn't tell exactly who you were, from the first moment I lay my eyes on you, I knew you were very important to me. And I was right, apart from Parker, you are the most important person in my life, I give more about your life than about my own. I'm scared Bones, scared of losing you and scared of not being good enough for you."

She wanted to protest but he lay a finger across her lips to stop her from talking.

"I once drew that line, thinking I was the only one needing it. I love you Bones, maybe I always have and I probably always will, I love you more than I ever loved anyone. I just think you deserve better than a guy like me Bones. You deserve someone far more intelligent, who can stimulate your genius brain and keep you alert, who can keep a conversation with you. A good person, who doesn't carry around such a bad past like I do."

This time she had to interrupt him.

"Booth, you are smart, you can keep me alert. When has one of our conversations ever run dead? I enjoy talking to you and I love being with you. I don't care about your past, look at my own, maybe that's why we understand each other so well, we both didn't have the easiest life. You are a good person Booth, I respect you for how you handled your past." "Bones would you please think properly about what I have just said. Maybe someday a guy will come along who's way better for you than I am, who's more like you and I don't think I can handle losing you then."

She could see the fear in his eyes, but he needed to know that wasn't going to happen.

"I don't care how many guys come along, I just want you. I don't need my equal, I need someone like you, to teach me about pop culture and emotions and sports and love and all that. Look, if you really think that big of me, then don't you think I'm capable of making my own choices?"

Booth just nodded. It was all the answer she needed. With a faint smile crossing her face, she leaned in slightly and lightly brushed her lips over his.

She pulled back a little to look him in the eye, both of them could see fear, both of them could see love and maybe that was really all that mattered.

Coming to realize that, Booth closed the gap between them and this time kissed Brennan himself, first ever so softly, then more passionately.

When they broke apart, they leaned their foreheads against each other, drowning in the others beautiful eyes.

Until Brennan's phone went off, she took her mobile to read the message and shook her head while seeing what it was all about.

"Angela.", she said simply.

"Oh no, what is she up to now?"

Brennan read the message out loud: "Alright, party tonight. We expect you and agent FBeye-candy at Hodgings's place by 7. We have a lot to celebrate! Maybe even more than people think right now? ;) Whatever you and handsome over there are doing, don't be late! Kisses Ange. Oh and don't forget to dress up just a little."

Booth looked at Brennan."Dress up a little? Coming from Angela, that doesn't sound very good."

Booth agreed. "Typically her, this is going to be a long evening!"

Brennan nodded. "Booth maybe we shouldn't tell them yet…about us I mean."

She wasn't sure if she could refer to them as 'us', but Booth's warm smile and flickering brown eyes made her relax again.

Then Booth's face turned serious again and he nodded. "Like I said, this is going to be a long, long night."

* * *

**So that was the first chapter, normally there will be another one, which will be all about the party. But only if people are interested of course!**

**CherryXMe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya folks! I promised there would be another chapter if people asked me to write one, so here it is! It's much shorter than the previous but it's only a piece of the party yet. I haven't had time to write any more so the rest will be up later, if people are still interested. I still have to write it so it might take a while. I'm in the middle of my exams so I should be studying. I hope there aren't too many mistakes in here but I just finished the last part of it and it's already pretty late so I'm a little tired. I have no Beta-reader and I only quickly overread it myself, so I apologise if there are some errors.**

**Oh and I just wanted to say something about the first chapter. If there are any Sully fans here, I hope they won't hate it that I kinda made him the bad guy here. It's not that I hate him, but this popped into my mind and well I guess someone has to be the bad guy in a lot of stories. This time it became Sully, maybe because he was the one Brennan had the longest relationship with in all the seasons of Bones. Anyhow I didn't want to make Sully look to bad, he's not really one of my favourite characters, but in fact he was a good guy. So sorry to the Sully fans!**

**And now back on with the story, enjoy!**

* * *

At 6 o'clock Booth was finishing up. He'd taken a shower, shaved himself and had looked for some clothes. He didn't know what to expect so he just went with what would be comfortable.

So suits were out of the question, he didn't feel like wearing something like that. Eventually he settled with a nice jeans and a rather navy blue shirt with his favourite black leather jacket on top.

He put his hair in order and quickly checked himself out in his mirror. He took a pair of shoes out, put them on and went back to Bones, who was waiting in his living room.

She still had to stop at her apartment to change, so they had to move on.

He held up his hands questioningly, asking her if he looked okay. She took him in for a moment and smiled. "Perfect. Okay let's go, Angela's going to kill me if I arrive like this!"

They drove to her apartment in a comfortable silence, her right hand on top of his left one the whole time.

She parked the car in the parking lot and they made their way to her apartment as quick as possible.

Brennan showered in record time and put her closet doors wide open. She sighed. "Now what am I going to wear?" She looked through the entire closet, but no decision had come.

Eventually she settled with a dark blue dress, coming just above her knees, with pearls on the collar. She searched for her black bolero, which had sleeves coming just to her elbow and were a little puffy. She put some simple accessories on and took out a pair of black stilettos.

She quickly went back to her bathroom to do her hair and make-up. She dried her hair, letting it curl naturally and loose, except in the front she pulled it back a little with some hairclips. She put some soft make-up on, rosy lips, a little mascara, a line of brown eyeliner, light blue eye-shadow and a little light brown blush.

She ran back to her bedroom and turned around for her large mirror.

When she entered her lounge Booth's mouth practically fell open. "Wow Bones, you look absolutely beautiful!" She smiled shyly. "Thanks."

He continued staring at her for a second and she just stood there, until he got a grip of himself again.

"Okay we should get going if we want to make it on time." Brennan nodded and followed him to the door, which he held open for her. He was giving her such a ridiculous look that she just couldn't stop her laughter instead of scoffing at him for his alpha-male tendencies. They were both laughing all the way to the car.

When they entered Hodgings's villa, Booth guiding Brennan with his hand on the small of her back, they were both instantly shocked.

It appeared that Angela had invited practically everyone they knew, very well or even only a little.

They didn't get much time to get over the surprise, Angela's squeal got them out of their reverie. She hugged a very surprised Brennan tightly. "Sweetie you're here, and you look absolutely hot! You too hot stud!" She moved from Brennan to Booth, hugging him as well.

"Angela I thought you said we had to celebrate this with the team!" Booth joined in, "Yeah, you didn't mention half DC would be here!"

Angela just smiled smugly. "Well this was huge news, it needed a huge party!"

Brennan and Booth just shook their heads. "So how are you guys now? You know after the whole Sully thing."

Brennan looked at Booth before answering. "We're fine, it was just a shock, but we're okay now." Booth nodded and smiled at her.

At that moment the rest of their team ran up to them, all in a happy and loose mood. They all greeted Brennan and Booth. "Nice to have you back G-man!", "Good that you have your memory back Agent Booth, I'd like to talk about this in our next session.", "Jeez Doctor Sweets, this really isn't a time to discuss that.", Cam added. Sweets shot them an apologetic smile.

"Alright," Angela butt back in, "drinks and food are over there, as you can see there's plenty of room to sit, I know you still have to rest a lot, but as you can see there's also a great dance floor just screaming your name! So don't forget to dance!"

With those words Angela left to go entertain some other guests, Hodgins followed her while the rest of the team and a few other people who had joined them asked Booth a few questions.

After 15 minutes Booth became a little tired and excused himself. Brennan politely chatted a little longer and went to find Booth afterwards.

She got them a drink and squinted over the room in search of her partner. It didn't take her long to spot him, sitting on one of the couches, talking to a pretty blonde Brennan didn't know.

_I already don't like her_, Brennan thought, she kept looking a few more seconds. _Don't be so irrational, you don't even know her_, _how can you know you don't like her?_ Still she felt like pushing the girl of the couch, away from Booth.

She thought about this for a moment and she almost laughed at herself for acting so ridiculous, she couldn't be jealous, could she?

_It's not like Booth would be interested if she tried anything, there's no need to be worried. _She actually convinced herself this time and didn't really know if she should go over to them and join the conversation or if she should just wait until the girl left. But then again, was that girl going to leave just like that anytime soon?

While she tried to make up her mind Booth spotted her, standing in the middle of the doorway that lead from which was usually the living room to the dining room, and his smile grew wider instantly.

Brennan didn't notice, she was still debating with herself. Booth excused himself and walked over to where Brennan was standing. "Bones?" She was so startled that she almost dropped their drinks.

Booth watched her in amusement. "What was that pretty little head of yours thinking about this time?" She quickly recovered and smiled at him. "Oh it's nothing, nothing important."

She handed him his drink and he thanked her silently. He took a few sips of his drink and placed it on a table, he took her drink out of her hands and placed it next to his. "May I have this dance miss Brennan?"

"It would be an honour." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

A new song was just starting, a ballad that sounded familiar to Brennan but she couldn't quite place it. Booth took her in his arms and they started swaying to the music.

In the other room Angela ran up to Hodgins. "We need to get them to dance! I will not rest until they do at least one smokin' hot slow together!"

Angela strode to the door and Hodgins practically had to run to keep up with her.

When they ran through the doorway Hodgins grabbed her by the arm, trying to stop her. She looked up at him, questioning her with his eyes what was wrong. He gestured towards the dance floor.

Angela let her eyes dart over the dance floor until she saw her favourite non-couple amongst a few other dancing couples.

At first she wanted to squeal, then she changed her mind and became more serious. "Alright, what's going on here? I didn't even have to order them to dance, let alone drag them on the dance floor myself! Something's going on here and I want to know what it is!" She had a very suspicious look on her face.

"Who's the conspiracy theorist now?", Hodgins questioned, brows furrowed.

She just gave him a look, he sighed, knowing she wouldn't let this go. "Okay I know you really have to interrogate them about all of this but at least let them finish their dance first, okay?"

Angela gave in and settled herself in a chair nearby the dance floor so she would see it when the partners came back, she wouldn't give them the chance to escape.

Brennan and Booth were so lost in each other that they didn't even notice another song had already started.

"I love you", Booth whispered in her ear. Brennan smiled into his neck, "I love you too and I'm glad I finally said it."

They finished the song and decided to go and sit down a little while.

They were shocked when Angela jumped up right in front of them all of a sudden. "Jezus Ange, you scared me half to death!"

Angela just cut right to the case. "Alright spill it!"

Booth and Brennan looked at each other, not understanding. "I don't know what that means."

Angela wasn't going to let her best friend get away with it that easily this time. "Don't give me that sweetie. What is it with you two? I was just about to drag you two to the dance floor when Hodgins showed me you were already there!"

If possible Brennan looked even more puzzled. "I thought you said we could dance, now you're angry because we danced without your permission?"

Angela wondered if she was just playing dumb or if she really didn't get the point. "Of course you're allowed to dance sweetie! It's just that normally you wouldn't do such a thing without some pushing. So I wondered what has happened between you two…"

Brennan tried to look so surprised and irritated as possible, fake innocence she told herself. "Ange I already told you that Booth and I are just partners. How many times do I have to explain this to you?"

Angela narrowed her eyes, examining the faces of both her friends. Although she still wasn't convinced, she decided to let it be, for just now of course, she would come back to this later.

When Angela left them alone again Brennan sighed and when she and Booth looked at each other they started laughing again. "We aren't going to be able to keep this from her very long, are we?"

Booth shook his head. "But you know, I'd rather tell them myself, all at one time, instead of feeling like we have no choice because Angela's questioning us like we're suspects in some murder investigation. At some point she's probably going to make us slip and say something that betrays us. "

Brennan nodded. "Yeah I'd rather just tell them too instead of being exposed."

Booth grinned at her. "Or show them…" He leaned in dangerously close to her and she patted him on the chest playfully while laughing. "No wonder people get suspicious."

* * *

**okay, so that's it for now. I thought this was a good point to end this chapter. I decided to stop writing today and if I stopped here I could already post something for you guys. Please hit that review button and let me know what you think!**

**I'll be back with more soon (I hope)**

**CherryXMe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took a while, I had my exams and then there was the waiting for my results. But now I know I passed woohoo! I'm here with a rather short chapter, which will probably be the last one.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I probably wouldn't be posting my stories here if I did...**

* * *

A little while later Brennan came back from the ladies room. Once again she had to look for Booth.

She instantly became tense when she saw the pretty blonde hanging around him again, practically clinging herself to him from Brennan's point of view.

_That girl is really out to get me, she's testing my patience, which is decreasing enormously! _

She approached them and interrupted subtly. Booth immediately turned a little so she could join them. "Bones meet Karen Mayer from pathology, Karen this is Doctor Temperance Brennan, my partner."

Karen greeted Brennan and she returned the favour, her lips curving into a small smile.

Booth saw it wasn't a genuine one, her lips were merely a thin line, pressed together as if she tried to stop herself from speaking.

He really wanted to assure her, to just wrap his arm around her and kiss her, show there was no reason to be afraid.

Just in time he remembered that they were going to keep this a secret and although he wanted to explore their new relationship in all calm too, sometimes playing dumb was really tiresome.

As he said those words in his mind he realized how often he used that word lately and it only made him sigh more.

When Karen was distracted by another woman asking her something he finally found a chance to try and calm Brennan down a little.

"Hey, want to tell me what's wrong?"

She was staring at some people on the other side of the room, refusing to look at him. She didn't want to admit she was jealous and she knew he'd get it out of her in no time if he looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes for only a split second.

Unfortunately for her, he knew this too and he cupped her face so she had to face him. He gazed at her expectantly.

Eventually she sighed, he wasn't going to give up anyway. "I just don't like her okay. It happens, anthropologically speaking that's very logical. In every culture there are people who tend to bond better with each other than others, it's a matter of characteristics, interests and…".

"Yeah Bones, your very accurate and extremely expand explanation isn't going to get you off the hook this time. You don't even know her and you look like you could strangle the woman."

He had a pretty good idea as to why she was acting like this but he actually wanted to hear her say it.

"She's blond, she's pretty and she seems more than willing to throw herself at you.", she finally spat out.

Booth couldn't help the small smile that was appearing at his lips, which only got her more irritated.

"Bones, even if she does throw herself right in front of my feet, which wouldn't be the first time someone did that", he added with a smug smile, which only caused her to shake her head in disbelieve and annoyance, "I still wouldn't pick her up. The only woman I ever want to lay before me or throw herself at me is standing here with me."

He finally managed to make her smile just a little. "Okay?" She nodded.

"Alright and now I'm thirsty." She feigned annoyance. "Fine, I'll go find you another drink."

On her way to the bar she ran into Daisy, who didn't give her a chance to continue, she just started rambling and didn't seem to stop anymore. _Booth will have to wait just a little while for that drink._

After what seemed like an eternity she finally found a way out of her conversation with Daisy, well conversation, Brennan hardly said a thing, it had been more a monologue from Daisy's side.

She figured maybe Booth would've got a drink himself by this time and she'd better check first.

She walked back to the other pièce and was completely shocked as she froze in the doorway at the sight in front of her: Booth kissing that completely frustrating pretty blonde.

She didn't know what she felt like doing first, crying, screaming, kicking him endlessly. She decided this wasn't the place to make a scene so she tried to keep her cool. _I should've known this, men are all the same! _

Booth just managed to push Karen away as Brennan turned around to leave the place ASAP. Booth saw her walking away and immediately rushed after her.

Right before she came to the front door he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, into the little space where Hodgins had a large closet for coats and stuff, people could still see them, but at least they weren't standing in the middle of the room.

"Bones that was not what it looked like." She laughed bitterly, typical excuse. "Of course it wasn't, you weren't kissing her at all!"

He tried to reply but she continued. She still tried to keep her voice down a little although it was really hard right now, but still if anyone heard this Angela would butt in and things would get even worse. Now she still had a chance to forget all this without people constantly reminding her of it.

"I guess it's my own fault, I was the one who never believed in monogamy, I said I didn't care, I probably asked for it by saying something like that."

He shook his head disbelievingly. "Bones what you saw was Karen trying to kiss me…"

Brennan snorted. "Trying? She seemed to be succeeding pretty well from where I was standing!"

"I saw it coming too late, I tried to push her away, that's when you came in. I really pushed her away as soon as I could Bones, I swear. Look at me."

He turned her by the shoulders so they were standing face to face.

"Believe me, I didn't want her to kiss me anymore than you do. I've been trying to be friendly to her all night because she hadn't done anything wrong. I rather didn't have her around me because she seemed to drive you away, but I couldn't tell her that now could I? So I remained polite and nice but if I had known she'd do that I would've told her where I stand straight from the start. I stand with you Bones, all the way. I've never lied to you before, right? So you have to trust me on this one."

She looked up at him, tears gleaming in her eyes, and studied his eyes. Trying to find a hint of a lie in them, but she only saw his despair and love.

Her voice was a muffled whisper when she spoke. "I really want to believe you and I probably will but you know me, scientist all the way, I'll just need proof."

He seemed to contemplate this for a minute and she wondered what he was thinking about.

When he finally spoke up, his voice almost startled her. "You know I never really talk about my love life or my girlfriends?" She nodded.

"You always ask me why you tell me about yours but I hardly ever share anything about mine. It's just that I was never really sure of them, I never had the feeling that they were the one. And I always start a relationship with the intention to make it last, I'm not one for short flirts and stuff, but still I always had this idea that it wasn't going to last. That's why I don't talk to you or to anyone about my love life, I figured that if I ever found the person I'd think I would spend the rest of my life with, the person that I believe to be my true love, that I would tell everybody then, that I wouldn't have any problem showing the whole world because I would want to shout it from the rooftops."

She was listening intently to him, she didn't really know where he was heading though.

Until he placed his hands on her face and came closer to close the gap between them, he just needed to know if it was alright.

She looked into his eyes once more and placed one hand on his chest, where his heart was beating regularly, slowly she lifted her other hand to rest at his chest as well.

He took it as a sign of allowance and finally found the strength to show the whole world that he was head-over-hills in love with Temperance Brennan.

* * *

**So that's most likely it for this story. Please review, that's always nice. Thanks for sticking with me here and hopefully you'll see me back real soon!  
**

**CherryXMe**


End file.
